


Un sapore particolare

by ImperialPair



Series: Convivenza [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Un sapore particolareFandom: knbPairing: kagamidoPrompt: profumoChallenge: WitoberGenere: Shounen-ai, slice of life, OOC
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou
Series: Convivenza [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215855
Kudos: 3





	Un sapore particolare

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un sapore particolare  
> Fandom: knb  
> Pairing: kagamido  
> Prompt: profumo  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, slice of life, OOC

Non capitava molto spesso che Kagami tornasse da lavoro prima di lui, ma quando succedeva Midorima veniva travolto dagli incredibili odori provenienti dalla cucina.Dal profumo che avvertiva quella sera, era completamente sicuro che l'altro avesse preparato uno dei piatti che probabilmente gli veniva meglio: il riso al curry.Così si diresse direttamente al tavolo dove glielo già stava servendo.«Ho calcolato bene i tempi?»«Non te ne vanterai mica»«Almeno assaggialo prima di discutere, oggi ho aggiunto un nuovo ingrediente»Non è che fosse scettico o cosa, ma sentendo questo si chiedeva se sarebbe stato buono come al solito, beh trattandosi di Kagami lo sarebbe stato sicuramente: lui era bravissimo in cucina.Così prese il cucchiaio e ne assaggio un po' stupendosi del sapore particolare che aveva.«Hai usato la curcuma?»«Già: avevo finito il curry e non ho potuto andare a comprarne altro»Non gli interessava se avesse usato o meno la curry, l'unica cosa che gli interessava era mangiare perché aveva una fame la lupi.«Allora buon appetito»«Buon appetito»


End file.
